The Chamber Siblings
by Agent-Mike
Summary: Rebecca Chambers has a brother! Jill Valentine is the first of Rebecca's friends to meet her secret brother. What happens when her brother experiences the horror she experienced? R&R Please
1. Mike Who?

I walk into a Rusty's Billiards bar and notice the clean pool tables with gambling players shooting amazing shots. I sit at the bar and look up at the small television hanging on the wall as a brutal football game between the Dallas Cowboys and the Washington Redskins take place.

"Welcome to Rusty's. What can I get you tonight?" the bartender asks.

"I'll take a beer," I reply.

My voice sounds rough.

"Rough night, huh?"

"Yeah. Same as every night, I guess,"

"I'm sorry to hear that. My name's Jill. How about a game?"

"Nice to meet you, Jill... Sorry, but I must decline the game offer. Tonight's not my night,"

"Tonight isn't a good night for me either. But every since the incident, every night hasn't been a good night,"

"Incident?" I ask after taking a sip from my bud light.

"Didn't you watch the news then?"

"No. Care to tell me what happened?"

"You'll never believe me,"

"Fine. Whatever. Anyway, thanks for the beer. I'm out for the night,"

"Hey.. wait.. I never got your name,"

"Mike.. Mike Chambers,"

'Mike Chambers? Is he...' Jill Valentine thought after Mike stormed out of the bar.  
------------  
It's just another night as I drive down the street in a pickup to my trailer home. A thunderstorm had hit the area, and it's raining hard. It's 12:00AM, and I'm practically in the middle of nowhere. I continue driving down a dirt road, the only road that would lead me to my destination. My watch shows that it's 12:06, I'm only 4 minutes away from home. I think about alot of things as I drive. I thinkt about family, old friends....and my sister, Rebecca Chambers. 

I don't know if she accomplished her goal to become a medic, I don't know where she is now, and I don't know...if I'll ever see her again. I don't even know if I care about seeing her again. It's been years since I last saw my sister, she wanted to be a medic I last spoke with her. I had heard about the convict named Billy Coen, and some incident that happened on the train that he and my sister were on. I figured some idiots were just pulling my leg when they told me the incident that had happened and that my sister had been involved.

I'm now 2 minutes away. I'm driving 40 miles per hour, when out of nowhere a 70 year old homeless man walks out of the woods and onto the road. I try to miss him, but I end up screwing myself when I turn and my truck flips. My truck falls somewhere away from the road. I hear sounds, sounds that I never believe I'd hear in real life. It reminds me of those living dead movies. I notice movement, all around me. I hear the moaning sounds of a horror flick zombie. It can't be..It's im...It's impossible!


	2. A Night Where The Dead Walks

I see one of the undead crawling it's way inside the truck, before I begin hearing the fire of a shotgun and watching the undead fall. I manage to turn and find out where the shots are coming from. It's Jill! The bartender from Rusty's! I finally get out with Jill's help, but I see more of the undead coming after us. We get in her car and drive away.

"Are you alright?" Jill asks me.

"Yeah, just a few cuts," I answer. I have a few cuts, and a broken arm. I wince at the pain in my arm.

"You wouldn't happen to be the brother of Rebecca Chambers, would you?"

"You know her?" I ask.

"We were fellow S.T.A.R.S members. She was our medic," Jill answers.

"Glad to hear that. Rebecca wanted to be a medic,"

"So, you ARE her brother?"

"I want to know where Rebecca is. I haven't seen her in years,"

"Are you her brother?"

"Yeah..I'm her brother,"

"It's funny... She never mentioned you,"

We finally make it to town, I'm guessing we're parked in front of Jill's house.

"We're safe for now. I have what we need inside," Jill moves to get out of the car, but I stop her.

"Wait..I want to know where Rebecca is,"

"It's best that I don't tell you,"

"Best? I'm her brother for god's sake! Don't I deserve to know?" It's been years since I've seen her, and I think it's time I see my little sister again.

"I'm sorry. I understand how it feels when you don't know where family is. Rebecca lives somewhere in the DFW area of Texas. She owns a ranch and lives with Billy Coen, he's her husband,"

"Husband?" Why wasn't I invited to the wedding? Well, I guess she had no way of contacting me, she doesn't know where I stay.

"Billy Coen was wrongly accused of murder. They married a year after the train incident," Now I can believe that Billy Coen won't hurt Rebecca. I'm relieved that someone is there to take care of her, but it hurts to know that I can't be her protection now. I regret never being there for her durring the horrific incident I've heard about.

---------------

"Nice house," I complement Jill's well designed living room. I notice that Jill's on the phone, back-up maybe?

"I'll be here. Bye," Jill hangs up the phone as I get up from the sofa, favoring my broken arm. "Who was that?" I'm curious.

"Chris,"

"Who's he?"

"Chris, Chris Redfield. He's a good friend. He was involved in the mansion incident,"

"Mansion incident?" I ask.

"Umbrella research was being done at the Spencer Mansion, heard of it?"

"Rings a bell,"

"S.T.A.R.S Bravo Team were sent in to investigate the incidents that were occuring. We lost contact with Bravo, and then Alpha Team were sent in to search for Bravo. The only survivors were myself, Chris Redfield, Barry Burton, and your sister, Rebecca Chambers," What happened in that mansion? "I'm sure you're wondering what happened. A pack of undead dogs attacked us, Alpha Team, in the forest and we were forced to enter the mansion. Spencer Mansion was full of undead monsters. Your sister went to hell and back. From the Train horror, to the Spencer Mansion horror. You don't have to worry about Rebecca, she's a a tough girl,"

"Was Billy Coen involved in any of this?"

"He helped Rebecca through the train incident. If it wasn't for Rebecca, Billy Coen would be maggot food. Rebecca is in good hands," I'm glad she's away from this area on a night like this....a night where the dead walks!

---------------

Author's Note: I apologize for the errors that were made in the first chapter. I hope you enjoyed both chapters. If you want me to make the rest of the chapters longer, please say so.


End file.
